Bésame tonto
by sonrais777
Summary: Alya está furiosa porque Nino no le ha dado su primer beso de novios, mientras que Nino tienes sus razones, ¿podrán darse ese beso?


**Hola! Traigo un capítulo acerca de una parejita que hace mucho no escribo, y me ha gustado el resultado me ha encantado. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Bésame tonto.

Capítulo único.

Cualquiera chica podría estar contenta con una relación como la que Alya tenía, Nino era la clase de chico que le tenía una confianza y paciencia infinita cuando trataba de su trabajo como creadora del Ladyblog, era divertido, cariñoso cuando se lo proponía, pero en tres meses de relación, no, 94 días y 17 horas de relación y no le había dado aún su primer beso. Claro que se abrazaban, se tomaban de la mano y le daba tiernos besos en la frente o en la mejilla, pero no había ningún beso en los labios y eso la ponía a veces de mal humor, muy mal humor. En cambio Nino podía sentir la ira de su novia desde el asiento trasero haciéndolo tragar duro.

-Recuerden estudiar para examen de este viernes, de las lecciones 7 a la 14...- decía la maestra aunque algunos no le ponían atención.

-Alya...- Marinette tocó con cierta precaución a su amiga que reaccionó al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se acabaron las clases.

-¿En serio? Ni cuenta me di.

-Se nota.- en ese momento Marinette quedó estática con una sonrisa tiesa ante la cercanía de Nino y más que nada Adrien.

-Nos vemos chicas.- dijo Adrien despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-A-Adrios Adien, digo, adiós Adrien...

-Te veo después linda.- dijo Nino evaporando al instante la ira de Alya que le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Adiós Nino, Adrien.- ve a Nino acercarse, la morena cierra los ojos pero solo recibe unas palmaditas en el hombro y después se fueron. Al estar solas Alya ahoga un grito en su garganta, rechinando los dientes y enterrando las uñas en su bolso.

-¿Alya?

-Es un tonto.

-¿Quién? ¿Nino?

-¡Por supuesto que Nino! Hemos estado saliendo por poco más de tres meses y no me ha dado un beso.

-Pero si he visto que te da besos.

-En la mejilla o en la frente pero quiero uno en los labios, no importa si es de piquito. No entiende las indirectas, incluso me puse una camiseta que decía Bésame y solo recibí un beso en la frente.

-Tal vez deberías tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro!- Marinette se levanta de su asiento como un resorte.- Demuéstrale cuanto lo quieres con un gran beso, la Alya que conozco iría a plantársele en frente y lo tomaría de la camiseta sin dudar para darle un beso.- Alya se sorprendió ante el cambio de papeles, normalmente era ella quien daba ánimos a su amiga y no al revés.

-Tienes razón. Voy a buscarle y a plantarle cara.

-¡Así se habla!- Alya sonríe de lado.

-Vaya chica, si tuvieses esa determinación cuando estuvieses con Adrien seguro que caería rendido ante ti.

-Ya quisiera también tenerla.- Alya abraza a su amiga.

-Adrien tendría suerte de tener a una chica como tú.

-Gracias, ahora vamos a buscar a Nino.

-¡Adelante! Que hoy no se me escapa vivo.- dijo la morena con la misma determinación que Marinette dispuesta a tener ese beso.

Nino suspiró por quinta vez en esa hora. Estaba con Adrien sentado en una de las bancas bajas cerca del Sena.

-Viejo esto es inútil... soy pésimo.

-Vamos Nino, inténtalo otra vez.- dijo Adrien que tenía un frasquito con cerezas.

-No, por hoy me rindo, no puedo hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza, es imposible.

-No lo es, mira.- Adrien se llevó una cereza a la boca, movió el tallo de un lado a otro haciendo uno que otro sonido y al final logró hacer un perfecto nudo.- ¿Ves que no es imposible?

-¿Y si besas a Alya en mi lugar?

-¡Claro que no!- Nino suspiró nuevamente.

-Es inútil, he estado practicando con cerezas, naranjas, una copa y hasta con mi mano. Soy un pésimo besador. Alya se merece un buen beso.

-Vamos Nino, no digas eso.

-Lo digo en serio. No quiero que me pase como a Kim.- recordó cuando el deportista le había dicho que había dado su primer beso hacía tiempo atrás, le había dado consejos a Nino de como besar sin saber que Alyx escuchaba. Al acercarse le confesó que fue a ella a quien besó hace medio año por una apuesta, recordándola como una experiencia casi vomitiva, por el movimiento de su lengua y montones de saliva, por eso le sugirió no hacerle caso a Kim para no traumar a Alya.

-Vamos Nino, tal vez necesites algo diferente.

-Habla el besador experto.

-Yo no soy un besador experto.

-Las cerezas dicen que sí. En serio no me creo que no hayas dado tu primer beso.- Adrien se sonrojó.

-Bueno, quiero dárselo a la chica adecuada.- dijo rascándose tras la nuca recordando a Ladybug.

-¿Que tal Marinette?

-¿Marinette?- preguntó incrédulo Adrien antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Por qué no? Marinette es súper guapa, linda, inteligente y buena cocinera, además no es Chloe lanzándose sobre ti.

-Nino, admito que Marinette es un poco linda, pero no la veo de ese modo.

-Pero cuando hice mi película estabas más que dispuesto a besarla.

-Porque venía en el guion.

-Y con Chloe parecía que echarías a correr.

-Pues es porque se me quería ir encima. En serio Nino, Marinette es una gran chica pero difícilmente la veo como algo mas.- Nino daba gracias que ni Marinette ni Alya estaban cerca, seguro que la primera lloraría y su novia terminaría por desollar vivo a su amigo.

-¡Nino Lahiffe!- el moreno se volteó aterrado para ver arriba de las escaleras a Alya que apretaba sus puños y su respiración era agitada como si hubiese estado corriendo, pero más que nada estaba furiosa. Nino temió por su vida y la vida de Adrien seguro que le había escuchado. La morena bajó con fuertes pisadas la escalera y Nino se interpuso entre ella y Adrien para evitar una masacre.

-A-Alya…

-Agreste, largo.

-Eh... claro. Suerte Nino.- dijo el rubio huyendo por su vida, en verdad Alya daba mucho miedo así pero al querer alejarse vio de cuclillas, escondida entre los arbustos encima de ellos a Marinette.- ¿Marinette?- la chica ahogó un chillido casi tirándola al suelo.

-¿A-Adrien?

-¿Que ocurre aqui?

-Eh, pues es que...

-Shhh, vamos a escuchar.- dijo deteniendo sus balbuceos y Marinette se sintió tonta a lado de Adrien. Abajo Nino intentaba no verse tan nervioso o temer por su vida.

-Alya...

-Nino, ¿me quieres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me quieres?

-Claro que sí. Te adoro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por esto.- ella lo tomó de la camiseta y lo acercó a sus labios, Nino se sonrojó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, cerró sus ojos aspirando el aroma a naranjas y flores pero sucedió algo que no previo.- ¡Auch!- Alya se golpeó con la visera de la gorra casi cayéndose sus gafas y eso provocó que la gorra se moviera y desacomodara las gafas de Nino también. Arriba de ellos Marinette se mordió las uñas al ver aquello.- Auch, estúpida gorra.

-Mi gorra no es estúpida y... ¿querías besarme?- preguntó ya habiendo acomodado sus gafas y gorra y mirando como las mejillas de Alya se colorean.

-Pues... ¡Pues sí!- se quejó.- Somos novios y no me has besado en todo este tiempo, te amo Nino pero no entiendo porque es que no me besas.

-¿Me amas?

-P-Pues sí...- Nino casi quiso reír pero sintiendo que su autoestima subía a niveles más altos de lo normal la tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Espero te guste.- susurró provocando que la morena se estremeciera al sentir su cálido aliento acariciar sus labios y juntaron sus labios, Alya cerró los ojos por completo mientras que Nino los mantenía entrecerrados no deseando cerrarlos y perderse algo. Los labios de Nino eran como una suave caricia que se repetía una y otra vez, para sentir su lengua acariciar su labio inferior y después rozarlo con sus dientes, Alya entendió y abrió un poco su boca para que ambas lenguas se conocieran, eran roces tímidos y suaves pero el moreno se mantenía en una lenta y seductora danza que debilitaba sus rodillas, hubiese caído de no ser porque las manos de Nino se aferraron a su cintura, Alya dejo salir un suspiro en el beso. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de la emoción, estaba tan emocionada por su amiga y Adrien solo pudo sonreír a medias imaginándose un beso así con su lady.

-Es tan romántico.- suspiró Marinette sin dejar de ver la escena con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Creo que ese fue un digno primer beso.

-Sí, como me hubiese gustado que mi primer beso hubiese sido así.

-Claro... Espero, ¡¿qué?!- se levantó de su escondite mirando en total shock a la dulce Marinette y entonces escucha un leve carraspeo.

-Viejo cortaste el momento.

-Ah, yo...- Adrien se sonrojó de la vergüenza y Alya se ríe. Nino mira a Alya con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿T-Te gusto? Estuve practicando mucho, no quería que quedases traumatizada por un mal primer beso y...- los dedos de Alya le silenciaron.

-Me encantó, y sabia a cerezas.

-Ah, pues...

-Pero vas a tener que dejarlas, porque de ahora en adelante practicaras solo conmigo.- las mejillas de Nino se colorearon, ahora él parecía una cereza. Marinette sonrió y entonces siente la insistente mirada de Adrien sobre ella.

-Ma-Marinette tú...

-¿Marinette?- le llama Alya y la franco-china se obligó a salir de su escondite.- Anda ya amiga.- la joven se rió apenada pero sacó su teléfono.

-Sonrían.- les tomó una buena foto y Nino se ríe.

-¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro por un zumo?

-Lo siento pero debo volver para ayudar en la panadería.

-Está bien chica, hablamos luego.- se despidió Alya y Adrien al verlos tan acaramelados se siente como el mal tercio.

-Yo... debí volver hace un rato. Los veo mañana.

-Adiós Adrien y gracias.- se despidieron chocando puños y fue que al irse Adrien parecía confundido, molesto, como un gato con el pelaje erizado, ¿quién rayos había osado al tocar los labios de su prince... digo, Marinette? Mientras Alya se pone frente a Nino.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que podremos seguir. Necesito mucha práctica.

-Oh cállate y bésame tonto.

-Con gusto.- dijo Nino que esta vez volvió a besar los labios de su chica, seguro que nunca se cansaría de ese sabor a naranjas y café.

…

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado. Y bueno nada de tomatazos, solo juguitos ricos por favor, dejen review y gracias por leer mis historias.**

 **Y para aprovechar, daré un anuncio. Empezando el mes de octubre comenzaré a subir historias con tema sobrenatural, tranquilos, los que me conocen saben que no me gustan los finales tristes o muertes de personajes, ya los verás! XD Y bueno sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
